


Violet Complications

by ZeldaSpirit93



Series: Colored Commitments [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is mostly based on the 2k3 but this does have some content of the other TMNT series, Turtles In Space, Underaged Sex, more action packed, not as much sex as the last one, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpirit93/pseuds/ZeldaSpirit93
Summary: Revealing the truth is never easy, especially if it's to those who you care about the most. However, that was only the tip of the iceberg. The real deal starts now."Seriously? I thought we already finished with our space travels!"(Sequel to Blue Reasons)





	1. The Equivalent

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey who nominated "Blue Reasons" and "Releasing Power" in the TMNT Reader's Choice Awards? 
> 
> Glad to know that people loved those stories that much to be able to spread it. It's quite the honor for me, and I don't even mind if I win or not, just participating is more than enough for me. 
> 
> As a special thank you for all of you readers who stuck with me until the end. I decided to post the first chapter of the sequel early.  
> I normally wait a couple of chapters before I post the first one since I like to have my work done ahead of time. That way posting the next chapter can happen at more regular intervals. 
> 
> Anyways, beyond that, hope you guys will love this story just as much as I had fun writing it. 
> 
> Enjoy

* * *

There are times when the place remain as calm a gentle river flowing through it's course. Nothing had been bothering it and thus, allowed it to extend it's path, today however, was not that time.

  
The air itself felt more tense that it was cutting through the skin of it's inhabitants. And as such two of the three could feel the pressure handing down on them.

  
"But sir! There isn't anymore time. We must engage." One voice shouted looking up at the scattered screen. Apart from the poor connection the static made it hard to see the person they were trying to speak to.

 _  
"I have... made my decision Lieutenant- take care of matters -irst."_ They said before the connection shut off forcing the holographic screen to shrink and return to the small portable device. Gold eyes stared at the dormant device before turning to see their companion.

  
She looked up from her wrapped wrists. "So... we must continue with the search." She said her own blue eyes meeting the other's gold.

  
The one with the golden eyes snarled her lip. "Looks so, we'll have to return to headquarters soon."

  
The shorter blue eyed woman lowered her head. "Guess plan B is still in motion then."

  
"It is. Go back and contact that terrapin. Turns out we still need him."

  
“His brothers will attack, and you know it." Blue eyes said.

  
"Then you better think of something, because now we need him and that box more than ever." Gold eyes responded taking the device and putting it away in a satchel. "It won't be long until things turn to shit."

  
"I know." Blue eyes said tightening the black wrappings around her wrists. "I know."

  
0o0

  
The smell down under is obviously well, gross. Compared to outside the odor of the sewers stung the nose just as bad as a bee sting. Unless someone has lived in them little over 17 years.

  
In fact, the sewers are where a certain group of teenagers lived. And believe it or not their home is considerably much cleaner than certain alleyways above ground. Not to mention a lot more nicer.

  
Donatello's lab was certainly state of the arts, given that they hardly had anything at the start of their lives. Somehow the genius of the family managed to build better technology that humans make in a daily basis. A set of brains that definitely not gone to waste at all.

  
Well, at least that's what he liked to think, sometimes there are just some things that he himself could not fathom. Namely because of his own brothers and past experiences.

  
Or the fact that his hot-headed brother was asking him something that pertained to... well...

  
"Well, what? It's too embarrassin' of a story for ya or what?" He asked crossing his arms.

  
"It's not that." He said not looking at red turtle from his invention. "It's just, well complicated."

  
Raphael rose a hairless brow. "In what sense?"

  
Finally the purple banded turtle looked up, making sure to lift his goggles so they rested on his forehead to see Raphael. "My question to you, is why are you so interested in this?"

  
For a moment the muscled turtle didn't speak, he even turned around to avoid eye contact. "Well, I can't help to be a little curious. You know, between you and Leo."

  
Love apparently.

  
Donatello sighed a little making sure to fix the wire in the contraption. "Like I said it's bit complicated. It's kinda hard to explain, it's just something you have to experience yourself."

  
"Well, doesn't look like that's happenin' any time soon Don." Raph spat.

  
Knowing he was heading on thin ice the genius he didn't comment further.

  
"Look." This time Raphael sighed, lowering his head a bit before looking back at the taller turtle. "I guess, I wanna know what it's like to know what you guys feel for each other. Ya know, be there for someone in a way that takes it farther than family and friendship."

  
Donatello remained silent, but listened to what the other had to say. He knew it had to be hard to even admit that in a sense maybe Raph was prodding a little on the jealous side. Having a companion to rest in bed with, or even just speak to must be something he yearned for. And unfortunately he had little to no choices on who to share that with.

  
Granted the only other one who he would be able to turn to is Casey, but the big lug was head over heels for April. And Raph knew that the bro code came before feelings, or at least that's how Mikey would put it. If Raph even had anything kind of sentiment of attraction towards the vigilante.

  
"I'm not interested in getting into any incest or any or that, I'm just a little curious." He said his face darkening a little. "And you're the only other turtle I can ask you about this."

  
He should have figured. Donatello had the most open-mind; not to mention the least bias. Raphael knew that he would be the best turtle to speak this about to. He wouldn't get judged with Mikey or feel pressured because of Leo.

  
"I understand." Don agreed. "How do I put this..."

  
Donatello wondered for a moment, thinking a bit as to what happened. "I can tell you for certain that the relationship didn't just happen instantly."

  
"What do you mean?" Raph questioned.

  
"Well, when things _unexpectedly_ started off- I don't want to go into detail on that." He declared.

  
"I think I got the picture." Raph understood his lips tightening, a sign that he wasn’t interested in a biology lesson.

  
"It actually took nearly three months until we finally started to know what we felt for each other. I guess you could say that we worked on it to get where we are at."

  
Raph leaned in. "And the feelings?"

  
An olive hand was placed on his chin. "I guess, the whole saying of butterflies in your stomach, really does exist. At least in our case. It's an idiom in case your wondering."

  
The emerald turtle shook his hand forcefully. "I know what it is." He groused.

  
"Considering that we did have to keep our relationship secret but still give the same amount of affections for each other was a nervous feeling too."

  
Oh he could imagine considering how fearless acted when came to the lovey-dovey mush.

  
"But all in all, having someone to be there for you, loves you go beyond just the physical body. It also takes the emotion and mental aspect of that. It just felt nice and well comfortable." He finished, placing the screwdriver down.

  
"Pretty mushy if you ask me." Raph said crossing his arms.

  
"What did you expect?" Don said facing him sharply. "That we like to go hard and fast? That our sex life was going to be open and not caring?"

  
The fact that Donnie said that so nonchalantly surprised the younger muscled turtle.

  
"Well, no… but then again this is fearless after all." He muttered, but it was loud enough for the older brother to hear. Donatello rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance.

  
"Well either way, we're pretty comfortable how we are now. Now I have to go back to work, so if you excuse me." He said putting on his goggles on again and returned to his project.

  
Raph shrugged and took his leave outside. There he saw Michelangelo playing his video game, and if he had to guess Leo was most likely meditating with Master Splinter. Seeing that it was better than nothing, he jumped onto the couch where the youngest sat with his game controller. The orange turtle didn't even seem the least amount bothered.

  
Didn't help that he was currently trying to defeat the boss level.

  
"So what did he say?" Mike asked not looking away from the television.

  
"Nothing, just weird soft stuff." Raph leaned back with his arms hanging off the headrest.

  
"Strange, would have thought they were all about peace and sex is so valuable and intimate that they only do it once a month." He said with a smirk.

  
"I thought you were da one to find them rompin' each other in his lab." Raph guessed looking at him with a slanted eye.

  
"I never said it wasn't dirty." Mikey clarified, his voice taking on a bit of a sensei touch to it.

  
"Gross dude, I'm not into that crap." Raph added looking up to the ceiling.

  
"Whatever you say bro. Just don't let Don or Leo hear that." He said in such a wise voice that it just didn't suit him at all.

  
Raph didn’t look at the youngest. “What about you?”

  
“What? You mean having a girlfriend?” He questioned still not facing Raph.

  
“Yeah.” He sat straight and turned to the orange banded turtle. “Aren’t you curious?”

  
“Nah, I’m pretty good.”

  
“I know you’re lying.” Raph deadpanned.

  
Finally Michelangelo paused the match and turned to see the other turtle. “Well, alright. I’m a little curious. But face it bro, when are we going to get anyone to be like our brothers? Unless something miraculous happens it doesn't look like it‘s going to happen any time soon.” His eyes misted a little.

  
“I’m sure Don and Leo would be in the same situation if they didn’t seem to eager to reach out for each other.”

  
Raph shared the same expression. He had a very valid point.

  
“And trust me bro, I’m not interested in ya at all.” Mikey said, subconsciously leaning away from the stronger reptile.

  
“Same.”

  
Still that left a single aspect, that really did mean that they were stuck as single bachelors. Raph leaned against the couch thinking that over, this was possibly going to be like this until the last of their days…

  
Sounds shitty if you ask him.


	2. What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the chapter in early this time.

* * *

Training and meditation has always been a big deal in their lives. It didn't matter if the skill was learned over the years or just recently. Practicing skills and mastering katas is important to being a ninja. So without a doubt the four brothers would always wake early in the mornings to rehearse these lessons.

  
And doing so wasn't hard at all, after all, 15 years of practice shaped them into who they are now. But there was always something that came up when it came to morning practice. So when the time showed for sparing the eldest brother had been able to sense something off.

  
And namely, a certain hot-headed brother had been the source of this vibe. It was something he noticed that Raph didn't seem to be himself. The fact he seemed a lot sloppier than usual was really ticked Leo's sense.

  
He remained on the side watching his two brothers spar with one another. Seeing Raph against Donatello allowed him to see if anything were to be wrong since Donatello took their training just as serious as Raphael. For a while Leo got to see that they were at an impasse but as the battle stretched he noticed his second youngest brother starting to falter. Raph's winning streak was a 70 percent average compared to Donatello. Though the genius always had his way of besting the muscled brother when it came to certain fighting methods. What he lacked in strength and aggressiveness, he made up with tactics and proper timing. But as stated before Raph was the one who usually won the matches.

  
Today was not one of those matches however.

  
That was proven when Raph was knocked down on the matted floor. Twice.

  
That’s a new record.

  
“Yame.” Leonardo clapped his hands, instantly the two brothers stopped. Donatello pushed his bow to the side and offered a hand to the red turtle.

  
Raphael looked up, green eyes glancing at the other’s face before at the appendage. He shook silently and rose on his own, leaving the older brother perplexed. “Raph?”

  
“I don’ even wanna talk about it.” He stated quickly, brushing away any dust from his plastron.

  
“Raphael.” Leonardo started.

  
“I said. I. Don’t. Want. To. Talk.” He growled leaving the dojo.

  
“Hey guys I-” Mike’s voice was cut off when he quickly moved out of the way. He pressed his shell against the hallway wall to give space for the tempered turtle to leave the room.

  
“What the shell just happened?” He questioned looking at the two elder brothers in a mix of worry and confusion.

  
They both looked at each other as if to find an answer. They didn't.

  
“He seemed to be unfocused during your spar with him.” Leonardo added to the taller.

  
“Might be the case, he’s been acting weird these last past days.” Don concluded.

  
“Ya think it might be because of the talk?” Mikey peered in.

  
“Wait.” Leo cut in. “What talk?”

  
“A few days ago he came in my lab and asked some specific details about our relationship.” Donnie answered. “He seemed pretty invested in knowing what it was like to have a partner.”

  
Leo rose a hairless brow. “A sex partner?”

  
“No.” Donnie looked at the doorway where the emerald turtle left. “Just a partner, a companion.”

  
“That doesn’t sound like him.” Mikey speculated. “He just told me he wasn’t into incest. And trust me, uh, no offense but I’m not into that either.” He clarified carefully.

  
Leo just gave him an annoyed look. “Well either way, we should probably ask him what’s going on. Who knows if this is going to affect him when we go into an actual battle.”

  
The two others agreed. But they just stood there unmoving.

  
Leonardo gave them both a look, this made the youngest jump in realization. “Wait, you mean right now?!”

  
“Yes.” Leo persisted with a bit of emphasis.

  
“Geeze… and I thought training was hard.” Mikey groaned placing a hand to his forehead.

  
Donnie just shook his head in bemusement as he followed the now leaving leader. It didn’t take long to find the tempered brother locked inside his room.

Just as the three approached the locked door, they heard the sound of a punching bag swinging back and forth. Didn't take rocket science to know that Raph gave multiple punches to his personal punching bag.

 

...

  
Sweat started to drip off his body but that didn’t stop him from trying to gut the bag. He expected his brothers to come by, and he was waiting for it, so instead of actually going to respond he decided to crack his knuckles against the bag.

  
“Raph.” Leo’s voice echoed on the other side of the door a few minutes later.

  
He knew it.

  
“I said I didn’ want ta talk!” He shouted back glaring at the door stopping his punches momentarily.

  
“Stop with that glare. We just want to know what’s wrong.” The leader stated.

  
Figures. He rolled his eyes and continued to his original exercise.

  
“Look bro, we don’t mean any harm. We just wanna know if you’re really upset.” Mikey said as well.

  
He wanted to ignore them.

  
“Raph listen.”

  
He won’t even bother to face the door anymore.

  
“Raph, if it’s the conversation we had before-”

  
“Shudup.” He said unable to contain his anger. “I don’t want to talk about it. Don’t even bother Don!”

  
The other side when silent.

  
He gave a tiny sigh. He didn’t want to embarrass himself more than he already did. It was bad enough that he went to talk to Donatello about the situation, but now he was starting to get frustrated over the fact that he was getting upset about it.

  
Right now he didn’t want to see them.

  
“Look, eventually he’ll get over it. Just leave him alone for now.” He heard Donatello speak again, but it was quieter and less directed. At that he knew that Don was speaking to his other brothers, rather than him.

  
“I agree, he’ll eventually come around.” Michelangelo whispered.

  
There wasn’t a response from fearless, but just with the silence he knew that the leader understood and followed through with the decision.

  
“Alright.” He added softly.

  
At that point Raph stopped hitting the bag, which indirectly allowed him to hear their near silent footsteps. Finally.

  
He then willingly went back to hitting the bag.

  
Time passed, he wasn’t sure how long but eventually his own muscles were starting to ache from overuse. At that he finally gave the bag a chance to recover as well as himself. His stomach was also crying, which now meant he needed at least a snack. Or a drink.

  
He unlocked his door and slowly opened. Sure enough when he walked out, he saw the usual condition of his home. The television was on, the same sappy soap his father was so invested in was on. Figuring it best to leave his father watch his shows in peace he tried to sneak past him-

  
“Finally got it out of your system?” The sudden voice of his father echoed in the living room. Raph exhaled heavily, he walked closer to his dad knowing it better to hear his words and then leave.

  
“Leonardo came by to explain to me about training.” The elder mutant turned to his son. “Is something concerning you Raphael?”

  
_*Of course Splinter-junior would spill the damn beans.*_ He thought bitterly. “It’s nothing master. Just the typical.”

  
“Care to explain?” The elder investigated further

  
“Master, look. No disrespect, but I’m not in mood to speak about it.” He repeated, why was everyone so concerned with him lately? Where was all of this when the whole secret relationship fiasco was happening and no one bothered to breath anything to him!?

  
His father’s brown eyes bore into his green ones. “I expect you to come to me when you are ready to speak my son.”

  
And by that he meant to see him later tonight.

  
He huffed heavily. “Fine.”

  
Splinter smiled a bit, “now go get something to eat.”

  
“Hai Sensei.” He added turning towards the kitchen. Shorter lector then he thought, but hey he's not complaining. Right now anything, even Mikey’s special chili, sounded really good.

  
However, his appetite suddenly dropped the second he saw the one who ratted him out.

  
“I’m not in da mood of your tricks fearless.” He said defensively.

  
“I wasn’t even going to say anything.” Leo said before taking a sip of his teacup.

  
“Ha, yeah right. You always want to say somethin’.” The younger said with a challenging stare.

  
Leo placed the small cup down. “I’m simply just having some tea. Unless you wanted some.” He offered.

  
“No thanks.” Raphael denied moving towards the refrigerator. Already his tongue wanted to take a dose of bitter beer.

  
“You taking that is going to damage your health at one point.” Leo advised.

If he got a dollar every time Leo mentioned that drinking beer was like drinking poison, he'd be the richest being on Earth.

  
“And I’ll deal with it.” Taking a sai he uncorked the bottle cap. “Get the hell off my shell.”

  
He could feel fearless rolling his eyes.

  
...Stiff Silence...

  
“What? No lectures?” Raphael challenged turning to his older sibling.

  
“No.” He removed the cup from his lips. “I just plan to enjoy some tea.”

  
Something was up. “What hell is it?”

  
“What do you mean?” The leader asked looking directly at his eyes.

  
“Cut the crap Leo. We all know that you don’t just enjoy a cup tea in the kitchen unless ya were waitin’ for something’.” The sai user accused.

  
“And what might that be?” The older asked for proof.

  
Leonardo’s face might as well be a blank slate this point.

  
“Why you no good sunna of a-” He never got to finish his sentence when the alarms blared out.

  
Raph was instantly up looking around as if the kitchen was about to blow. “What da fuck?”

  
“Not now. Let’s move.” Leo commanded getting up from his seat and heading towards the direction of the alarm.

  
Someone had infiltrated their home. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to get straight to point this time. Granted this story is probably going to take many more chapters to write I decided why not just get to it in the second chapter. 
> 
> Also in case some of you guys are wondering. Just like the tags say, sorry, but Mikey and Raph aren't going to be a thing in this story. 
> 
> I pretty sure many of you fans from the last story might have thought that they would have gotten together, but that's not the case here.  
> It's not that I have anything against the ship at all. But I wanted to focus more on the story rather than pairings this time.  
> Not that the Leotello ship is going to be ignored, but this story has a lot more drama and action than the last story. 
> 
> Also if you guys are not a fan of the Ramona (Raph/Mona) ship, I can assure you that it's literally a background ship. 
> 
> Another thing I want to mention, I have somewhat of an idea who I "might" ship Mikey with, but at the same time I'm not sure. I probably might not, but who knows. Let me guys know what you think about that. 
> 
> Anyways I wanted to take care of that before the story continues. See you all in the next chapter


	3. Keep Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a long time, but hey I actually have an excuse, I recently just got Kingdom hearts, and boy do I tell you it's one heck of a fun game. 
> 
> Now without any spoilers, here you are

* * *

The brothers had raced towards the designated area. The alarms did seem less blaring as they approached the part of the sewers.

  
Granted any who was unfamiliar with the underground tunnels would get lost instantly. They have always relied on the maze of paths to protect their home from unwanted visitors.

  
But apparently this particular visitor had reached their home a few minutes back. And there were two conclusions how that could have happened.

  
One: They somehow got lost.

  
Which is highly unlikely.

  
Two: They already knew the path to their secret home.

  
Leonardo felt his eyelids itch a bit. He's pretty sure that they already met their 'guest' before.

  
Raph seemed to have the same mindset as he was nearly taking the front. His aggressor side taking control of his rational thinking. 

  
“Calm down. We need to use the shadows to guide us. Not ignore them.” Leo warned rapidly.

  
“I don’t give a shit. I already said that bitch was going to loose her eyes!” Raph argued back.

  
The four had to make a sharp turn, had they not taken the tunnels multiple times during scouting in their younger years. They would never realized there was a 60 foot drop that would have easily sent them to their deaths. Yet even that felt impossible since they were easily able to use the slick walls as their platform to jump back up. Splinter made sure of that.

  
“Don any information on the intruder?” Leo asked turning to see his running brother behind him.

  
The genius brother looked at the device in his hands. “No signs, but due to the footage we’ve caught we managed to catch a silhouette.”

  
“Was she by herself?” Leo questioned.

  
“It looked like it.”

  
That's more than enough of information. All they had to do now was intercept her movements before she entered the lair's borders again.

  
Red-brown eyes looked at the screen of his T-phone again. “She’s moving south!”

  
Oh no she isn’t.

  
Leo quickly took another sharp turn before jumping into the small tunnel. It was barely enough for the leader to slide in through.

  
“Leo!” Raph shouted, but he didn’t stand idle before he too jumped in right after.

  
Leaving Donatello and Michelangelo to follow. Leo ignored the liquid that dripped from his scales and shell as he surf down the tunnel's shallow waters falling downwards.

  
The other side of the smaller tunnel soon came closer, forcing him to jump out so he didn't land on his stomach. He landed perfectly onto his feet and raced back into action, quickly moving to the next tunnel that led to the south entryway of their home. His senses flared, and sure enough he managed to capture the faint presence of a body up ahead.

  
He managed to kick up the speed when suddenly something shot right towards him. His reflexes were far too quick and whatever dart had been shot at him was quickly sliced in half with his right ninjaken.

  
The sound of someone running in the floor of water echoed in the tunnels. And it wasn’t long when the black-clothed kunoichi made her rugged appearance.

  
She looked the same as before, the only difference was the small sloppy stitching of her clothes on her shoulder. Most likely Raph’s work when he tried to knock her down from the rafters from their last meeting.

  
Her eyes were the only thing visible. Still hiding her appearance.

  
“You’re not leaving until you answer.” Leo warned his familiar sword weight becoming surprisingly lighter.

  
The woman didn’t move, but her deep blue gaze burned into his own.

  
Patience was slowly disappearing. “What were you doing in our home!”

  
The woman didn’t so much make a noise. Instead she was just standing there.

  
“What had you been doing in my room.” He demanded, surprisingly enough his frustration was starting to slowly moving up in him. Yet the woman only stared at him, her hand holding onto her weapon.

  
“Answer me!”

  
But before anything else could happen three shurikens were tossed around him. He nearly reacted but then noticed that the stars were thrown at the mysterious human and not him.

  
She leaped out of the way, but that barely lasted a second when Raphael appeared next to Leo for a split second and jumped after the woman. Of course like before she moved out of the way running away from the strongest turtle.

  
“Raph!” Leo shouted, but the other continued to chase the woman. Giving the leader no choice but to follow him. The two remaining brothers were right after his trail.

  
The woman sure gave them a run for their money. Because she didn’t stop. And when Raph had gotten at least a couple of more inches closer, she used her acrobatics to the fullest jumping onto the pipes and slipping into another direction.

  
The hot tempered brother paid little hesitation, that in might in fact be a trap. He heard his brother’s shouting at him but he paid no attention, his thirst for revenge was too high to ignore.

  
Her rushed patting against the sewer’s surface gotten lighter, and before he knew it he was already up the pipes and into the open air. But that wasn’t the last of it when the woman jumped right ahead of him, over an abandoned water plant.

  
Again he paid little mind and chased right after her. Soon they were right in on top. Her dark clothing would have matched the night sky, but Raph didn’t care. He just wanted to rip her a new one.

  
The woman finally stopped, she turned to see the turtle, her intense gaze nearly as powerful as his own.

  
“Who the fuck are you!” He demanded pointing a ready sai at her.

  
Like she did to Leo she did not respond.

  
“What are you? Fucken Deaf!?”

  
Again no response. But unlike Leo he didn’t wait and charged towards her, of course she was just as ready and prepared.

  
His sai met her small blade. When he swung with his other hand she dove down avoiding a fatal wound before rolling out of the way. Her sword still stuck in between Raphael’s first sai. He then took the sword and chucked it down the building. There it kept falling until it hit the water with a soft plop.

  
“Nothing to fight with you Little Shit!” He shouted charging at her once more.

  
But she was just as quick to dodge once more. He swung multiple times, but in the blind rage he never so much even grazed the kunochi once.

  
There was a point where she jumped over him. Her hands touching his head and using that to give her extra momentum then landing behind him.

  
Oh She Is Soooo DEAD!

  
And just as he was going to reach her once more something quickly caught him. Hands grabbed onto him, “let the fuck go!”

  
“Calm down!” Donatello shouted holding onto the strong turtle from moving. Mikey nodded with a quick grunt keeping Raph in place.

  
He nearly kicked them off when Leonardo soon jumped right before them. A hand was pushed in front of his sight, indicating that they remained still.

  
“Leo don’t-”

  
“Enough.” His voice held authority.

  
“Leo!”

  
“I said enough!” He shouted giving his brother a sideways look. “Let me handle this.”

  
“You can’t trust that bitch!” He screamed.

  
Leo didn’t say anything but instead turned to see the covered female. “What did you want?”

  
The woman stared them down. Giving a quick scan at the four.

  
“If you wanted to lure us into a trap, you would have done so already.” Leo added his eyes crossing.

  
At that the woman lost her fighting stance and straighten.

  
“Why did you wanted to speak to us?” Leo soon matched her stance. “Or more specifically, why me?”

  
Soon, the woman finally relaxed a little more. A small chuckle escaping her covered lips. It sounded rough, deep and mature, yet held a touch of youth in it. She had to be at the verge of adulthood, just like them.

  
“Well, guess I was right about you.” She spoke finally, her voice matched that of her laugh, yet she sounded a little younger.

  
“You’re much smarter than we originally anticipated.”

  
“We?” Donatello questioned behind.

  
“Well, might as well tell you.” She continued, though it sounded as if she was going to do a chore she hated.

  
“Whether you want to believe me or not is up to you.” She started her voice deepening again.

  
“I come from an intergalactic bounty group. I cannot say what since you are not currently cooperating. But I can assure you that we are not interested in your heads.” She turned around to that her side was facing them. “At least, not all of you.”

  
“What did you say?!” Raph started, but the girl ignored him.

  
“I’m assuming you finally found the paper?” She asked sweetly as she turned to the oldest brother.

  
Leo didn’t answer, but he felt all of his brothers staring in puzzlement at his back.

  
“I’ll take that as yes.” She continued now facing her back at them. If she really was trying to attack or capture them she wouldn’t have left her back expose to them.

  
“You see, that little ornament you just happen to find so suddenly, is much more important than your very lives. And while we prefer that it never reached in such… different hands. We cannot deny that you already came in contact with it.” She explained now wrapping her hands behind her back.

  
“What the shell is she talking about Leo?” Mikey asked his voice definitely sketchy.

  
“Oh, so you haven’t told them…” She turned to him even with most of her face covered he knew that she was surprised. “Well, can’t say that you can. I mean it just looks like a regular crystal. Doesn’t it?”

  
At this point Leo felt like his skin was crawling. He wanted to respond but at the same time he couldn’t.

  
“So let me guess… you kept it hidden yet never bother to discuss it with them.” She continued making the pit in Leonardo’s stomach grow.

  
“Well, on thing is for certain, you cannot loose that thing. At least. Not until it’s been activated.” She continued.

  
“And why should we?!” Donatello questioned in a deep rasp.  
  


"Yeah! And what are you talking about!?" Mikey demanded.

  
“In due time." She turned to her side. "And to say the least, if you don’t help, well... let's just say that everything that you know will soon be nothing more than ashes.” She hissed her eyes sharpened and glowed like the night.

  
As much as they wanted to believe it otherwise, her words didn't sound like a threat, but more so a warning...

  
“And why the hell should we trust you!” Raph screamed.

  
“Like I said, it your choice to believe me or not.” She paused taking a single step forward. “I came here because of orders. And as such, those orders are the only thing that will cause a chain that can either protect this world. Or destroy it.”

  
“Alright.” Mikey added his voice sounding surprising sharp. “Say we believe you and this whole story. Why should we bother to care? I mean we can easily throw that crystal and let it be someone else’s deal.”

  
“Go ahead and try.” She said a smirk easily slipping in her words. “It’s not like no one is stopping you.”

  
“It sounds like you really want us to.” Leo observed.

  
“Smart one indeed. But here’s the thing, even if you wanted to, you four already made contact with it- or rather…” She peered at each of them. “Only one of you really did…”

  
Her matching blue eyes faced Leonardo. “Yet you’re not chosen…” she mumbled, but just loud enough for them brothers to hear.

  
“What do you mean?” Leo questioned leaning in slightly.

  
She was about to answer- until something rang out. She jumped and looked at her wrist, in the distance Donatello was able to make out a tiny red light.

  
“Hmmm, looks like time is up." She started to leave. “You better choose the right decision. Or this little world you love so much will disappear. Along with everything you hold dear.”

  
“Hey WAIT JUST A SECOND!” Raph roared pulling free from his grip and ran after her.

  
“RAPH!” Leo shouted trying to reach him, but the emerald turtle was up ahead.

  
“Take some time to think about it, but not too long.” She said with a deep concern tone before jumping off the building.

  
Raph reached out, but the kunoichi was already out of his reach. And when he was about to chase, the heavy sounds of a futuristic machinery took over their hearing.

  
It was then heavy air was pushed against the four brothers when a slick dark silver futuristic flying jet rose up, showing the woman on the rails along a single body inside the small flying mobile.

  
What she did next, the turtles did not expect. She pulled off her mask concealing her facial features. Behind them was a young pale girl, sure enough in her teenage years. If she had not done anything in past days, they definitely would have been able to comment that she was actually pretty attractive. But alas...

  
"Make sure to give us your reply soon!" She shouted before tossing something at the turtles.

  
Leo who happened to nearby managed to capture it. Opening his palm he saw it was some kind of device that looked like a disposable phone, but more futuristic. His thoughts however, were short lived before the jet-like ship shot right off to the dark skies, away from sight.

  
“Great now what?” Mikey asked angrily crossing his arms.

  
“How about we start with you.” Donatello said harshly at Leonardo. “What the shell was she talking about? And what did she give you?”

  
At that point his brother’s eyes were on him again. Particularly Don’s and he knew there was no way he could avoid answering their questions this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, just like how I stated in the last chapter, I decided to get straight to the point, rather than drag out like how I did in the last story. Granted, I can't say it's going to be a quick ride here, this story I feel will definitely be much longer, or at least have more things going on at once rather than the last one. 
> 
> And thanks again for all of you all following me at this point. I cannot say that my English is all the well since, English isn't my native language. But I do work on it. 
> 
> Anyways that's about it, the next chapter is on it's way.


	4. No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit of challenge to write, but I got it done
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, by the way guys, thanks to all of you, despite how bad my English is, my story "Blue Reasons" won 2nd place in the mature ballot, 'Sexiest Leonardo' Reader's choice awards. 
> 
> Never thought I would have won in the top three. 
> 
> So I give my biggest thanks to all of you guys, I had fun

* * *

"So you found this weird box, with some kind of unknown crystal, and you are now just telling us this!?" Raph roared staring down at his oldest brother.

  
"It's not like I had a choice. I was going to ask Donatello to investigate it." He said facing the genius, who was examining the device the girl tossed at him earlier.

  
"That's because we needed to make sure it was safe first. But that still doesn’t excuse you hiding what that girl did to you! Why on Earth didn't you tell me about the paper!?" Donatello glowered turning around in that moment, equally not anymore happier than Raphael.

  
"It's not like I'm completely guilty about this. You're the one who wanted to bring it to your lab in the first place!" Leo argued as he glared at his mate.

  
Don quickly spun around, forgetting about the communication device, and quickly shuffled through his drawers. Mikey who had been closest winced when the metal and wooden cabinets open and shut close harshly and angrily.

  
This in turn made the youngest slowly drift away from the angry turtle. He didn't care what others said, Donnie was definitely the scariest turtle when angry.

  
It didn't take long when the genius brought out the wooden box. Making the two other brothers stare at it.

  
The box itself looked ancient, almost like it has been locked away for years before finally seeing the light of day only recently. There were plenty of scratches and there were a single burn mark on the top right corner.

  
The purple turtle placed it on the table right next to the door. And pretty soon the other brothers watched him open the lid, flipping it open carefully to reveal the clear blue crystal.

  
It was a perfectly cut crystal that was connected to a tattered string that has been worn out over the years that prevented anyone from wearing it like a necklace.

  
Mikey tilted his head, now that he thought about it, it looked like the crystal necklace from the movie Atlantis the Lost Empire. But it had the same color of the crystal when they met the Y'Lyntians. Weird...

  
"Does it glow?" He asked, but no one answered him as they leaned in.

  
And it turns out Donatello wasn't letting Leo off the hook anytime soon. "The paper." He demanded crossing his arms.

  
The leader sighed heavily. "She somehow placed a parchment of paper under my bed sheets."

  
"And why didn't you tell us this?!" Raphael questioned roughly.

  
He didn't say a word, he hadn't actually thought about it during the time he was stressing over what his father was going to do when he found out.

  
After that had been settled, this paper topic just sort of slipped his mind. It's only been a couple of days since the incident and their relationship revelation. "I had a lot on my mind lately."

  
"Really? That's the best excuse you can come up with? Please. Mikey can make better lies that that."

  
"Hey!" The youngest shouted at the red turtle.

  
"Now besides that, the paper." Donnie repeated. "What did it say?"

  
Figuring it was just better to tell them the oldest of the four reached for his belt and pulled out the yellow parchment paper. Instantly Raph ripped it out of his fingers. With a quick read only infuriated the tempered brother. "That bitch really deserves it."

  
"For what exactly?" Leo wondered.

  
But no one bothered to answer him when Donatello took a quick peek at the paper before turning to the crystal again, laying dormant inside the old wooden box.

  
"I'm going to have to run some tests on this, I cannot say for certain what it might do. Or why it might be so important. But I'm going to find out." The genius added now closing the lid and picking up the box with him. He soon made his way towards the other side of the lab.

  
"You do that." Leo added softly. But just as he was about to say something Raph gave him such a hard stare.

  
"Don't you dare think you're out of the loop. I want you to tell us what the hell were you thinking and when did you find that damn rock."

  
Leo thought for a moment. "Don and I actually found it during one of our scouting missions."

  
Green eyes narrowed. "When the hell was that?"

  
Leo sighed heavily at his brother's persistence. "A couple weeks back."

  
“ _A couple of weeks!?_ And you still didn’t bother to at least **tell us**?!” Raphael demanded, quite literally no longer taking any excuses.

  
Leo winced a little, okay maybe it was a bit too long not to tell them.

  
“So, where exactly did you find it?” Mikey pestered to ask.

  
Leo looked down in concentration, he wondered briefly. He remembered going to the junkyard with Donnie when they were scavenging some materials for an experiment Donatello wanted to conduct.

  
“It was in the dump, we were searching when…” He trailed off, he thought a bit harder, he recalled seeing something in front of him…- wait no, it was by his side.

  
The emerald turtle took a step forward. “When what?”

  
“When…-”

  
His head was starting to hurt mildly. He tried to focus his thoughts when suddenly something struck him.

  
“Aah…!” He groaned.

  
Surprise scattered on the brother’s faces.

  
“Leo?”

  
“Aaaah!” He yelled much more prominently his hands grabbing on the sides of his head.

  
“Leo!” He heard his brothers shout, he also felt hands by him, his legs also quivered under him. Had Raph not caught him in time he would have landed face first on the floor.

  
“Leo. What happened? Leo!?” He lost track who was speaking at this point, because the headache significantly deepened in pain.

  
His brothers were still calling to him. Trying to get him to respond. Anything to make him speak, but that only made him cover his ears. Something was ringing in his ears, and something flashed behind his eyelids. When he opened them the only thing he managed to see was something blue drift in front of him before it scattered completely over him.

  
A sharp prickling pain darted in his neck, but it only lasted for a few seconds. It left a numbing sensation roll down his arms and legs.

  
That was more than enough to make his eyes roll to the back of his head and let sweet darkness take control of his senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...
> 
> Leo it wasn't a good idea to hide that kind of information from your bros.


End file.
